02838
}} is the 2,840th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 25 January, 2001. Part 1 The Dingles have breakfast. Zak leaves early. He says that he has a challenge. Jason comes in and tells Lisa that they have got a job to do. The problem is that Lisa has to look after Belle. Emily says that she will ask Viv for the day off to look after Belle. Jason tells Lisa that he is worried because Joe didn't come home last night. She reassures him that everything will be okay. Zak arrives at Keepers Cottage. Seth says that he has not told Betty that he is coming. Zak says that he will get the gear out, then fill Seth in. In the Post Office, Viv tells Emily that she has to say no, as Lisa should look after her child herself. Viv says that they have to do a stock take. The phone rings at Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa answers and it is Emily saying that she cannot look after Belle. Lisa begs Cain to look after her. Eventually he agrees. Cain looks horrified when Lisa mentions her nappy. Lisa also tells him not to leave her alone for a minute. Zak tells Seth that he has picked up some seats and he wants to make them into a roundabout for Belle. Seth says that it is an interesting idea. Charity goes out into her back garden and says hello to Zak. He ignores her. Lisa arrives with Jason, and Zak hides. He then sees Marlon walk past. He calls out "What do you think you are doing?". Marlon asks the same question and Zak says that he is hiding from Lisa. Marlon jokes with him. Zak tells Marlon about the roundabout, and Marlon says that it could catch on. Marlon goes to see Charity. Back at Wishing Well Cain is amusing Belle. They are painting a picture. Lisa phones to check everything is alright. Marlon and Charity tease Zak as he is hiding from Lisa. They tell Jason what Zak is doing. Zak goes into Keepers and has some whisky. Inside Dale View, Bev is thrilled with how quick Lisa and Jason were. Jason invites Lisa for a drink, but she says that she has to get back to check on Belle. She goes to leave the house, but Jason calls her back as he wants to check that she doesn't see Zak, but he is not out there now anyway. Cain is still looking after Belle. They have made a cake and a card. Cain says to Belle that they are going to hide the cake and card away in the cupboard until her mum and dad's anniversary on Sunday. Cain leaves Belle while he goes to hide the cake. She falls. He tries to ring Lisa, but she walks in. She shouts at Cain and takes Belle to the hospital. Cain is angry. He puts the cake and card in the bin. Part 2 Lisa drives past Emily. She stops and tells Emily what has happened to Belle. She says that she thinks that Cain had been drinking. She asks Emily to let Zak know what has happened. In the shop Charity buys some tights. Viv says that she would expect her to get her tights from a different sort of place. Charity says that she would be more likely to go and see her friend Bob. Emily runs in and says that Belle has had an accident. Viv asks what Lisa was doing. Emily tells Viv that Belle was with Cain, because she would not let her have the day off to look after her. Zak is drinking with Seth. Charity comes in. Zak ignores her, but then Charity tells him that Belle has been taken to hospital. He runs out. Lisa is at the hospital talking to the doctor. He asks her about how she fell. Lisa doesn't know. Lisa says that Belle was sick when she came round. The doctor tells Lisa that she might have made things worse by moving Belle when she was unconscious. Emily comes home. She asks Cain what he was thinking. He tells Emily to keep her nose out and her big mouth shut. Charity goes to Chez Marlon to tell Marlon about Belle, and he goes to see what is happening. Zak arrives at the hospital. Lisa runs up to him and tells him what has happened. She says that she thinks Cain had been drinking. Back at Wishing Well, Marlon is interrogating Cain and threatens him. Emily stops them from arguing, because she says that it will not help Belle. Marlon leaves. At the hospital the doctor speaks to Lisa and Zak. He says that Belle has fractured her skull. They are worried about Belles level of consciousness, so they are going to do a brain scan. Lisa cries. Cain is sitting at home with tears in his eyes. Lisa and Zak sit by Belle's bedside and wait. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday